Dirty wish
by Skovko
Summary: It's Baron's birthday and he only has one wish. A wish that Seth and Ashley are happy to grant him. (Part 13 of the Dirty series.)


**A/N:**  
 **This is part 13 in my Dirty series involving Seth, Baron and my OC Ashley.**  
 **If you wanna read the series in chronological order, the series is as follows:**  
 **Dirty wedding**  
 **Dirty party**  
 **Dirty girl**  
 **Dirty game**  
 **Dirty players**  
 **Dirty birthday**  
 **Dirty champions**  
 **Dirty date**  
 **Dirty Valentine**  
 **Dirty truth**  
 **Dirty animals**  
 **Dirty lesson**

Baron already sat in a dark corner of the bar when Seth and Ashley entered. He watched them go straight to the counter while they ignored him. He knew they would. Right now they weren't in a relationship together. He was just a stranger in a bar, watching an unknown couple. It was his birthday and he only had one wish. A wish that Seth and Ashley were in the middle of fulfilling. This roleplay was his wish.

He finished his beer and watched the couple get a beer each. They were smiling at each other, slowly drinking their beers while being so carefree and unaware of the watching eyes. They leaned in to kiss each other and he felt his dick twitch. He had to get near them. He had to break them. He had to have her.

They finished their beers and gave each other another kiss. A kiss that made Baron growl. He felt strangely jealous. They paid the bartender and walked out of the bar. Baron grabbed his backpack, swung it over his shoulders and followed behind.

The couple walked hand in hand, talking and laughing, completely unaware of the stranger following quietly behind them. He kept his distance, making sure they wouldn't catch on to him being there.

He followed them to a house and watched them unlock the front door and disappear inside. He walked around the house, following the light that got turned on in a room in the back. He stared from the darkness into the lit room which was a bedroom.

The couple fell on the bed, the woman giggling and looking incredible sexy. He watched as they undressed each other and the man's head disappeared between her legs. She laid there completely unaware about the voyeur outside the window. He couldn't hear her but he could imagine her screams as she grabbed the man's hair and arched her back. She looked beautiful as she came.

The man lifted his head with a grin, got up on his knees, swung her around on all four and pushed into her from behind. He grabbed her hair with one hand to keep her up on all four, pounding away to her delight judging by the look on her face. Baron was achingly hard. His pants felt too tight.

He left the window and moved around the house in search of a way in. He had to get in there and get what he wanted. He found a window ajar. He pulled out his pocket knife, unfolded it and let the blade slide in through the crack. He got the hasp off and the window opened. He climbed into what appareared to be a bathroom. He didn't care what room it was. He wasn't gonna stay there.

He moved forward, following the sounds of moans and screams that seemed to fill the entire house. He found himself in the bedroom just 20 seconds later, watching the couple from behind. They had no clue he was there. He put his backpack down without a noise and snuck up behind them. He grabbed the man's hair, yanked his head backwards and placed the blade at his throat.

"What the fuck?" Seth burst out.  
"What's wrong?" Ashley turned her head. "Oh my god!"  
"Keep fucking her!" Baron growled.  
"Wha... what?" Seth stuttered.  
"Keep! Fucking! Her!" The words came out in a cold tone.

Seth started moving again although it was at a way more slow pace this time. Ashley cried again but it wasn't sounds of pleasure. It was sounds of fear. Baron watched them for almost a minute before he started finding his own need too hard to ignore.

He moved to his backpack and pulled out two sets of handcuffs. He moved back to the bed, grabbed Seth around the waist and yanked him off her. He threw the smaller man down on the ground next to the bed. He was fast behind him, cuffing his hands behind his back and pointing at him with the knife.

"Now watch as I fuck your woman," he smirked.  
"No, please don't!" Seth pleaded.

Baron climbed up on the bed and she tried to move away from him. He grabbed her wrists and she crashed down head first. He cuffed her hands behind her back as well before opening his pants and pushing them down his thighs. Without warning he pushed his dick inside her, feeling how her walls clenched down around him and she cried out.

"Stop!" She cried.

He grinned at Seth and waved the knife in the air. The threat was clear. Stay on the ground or she gets the knife. Seth gritted his teeth and watched in silence as Baron slammed into her again and again.

"Please!" She whimpered.  
"You're right. This is boring," he said.

He pulled out of her and jumped out of the bed. He reached down into his backpack again and pulled up a bottle of lube with a sick grin on his face.

"No," Seth's eyes widened.  
"You just stay there, little man, while I fuck your woman's ass," Baron said.  
"No!" Seth raised his voice.  
"Shut the fuck up or I'll fuck her with the knife!" Baron growled.  
"Seth, please," she turned her head with pleading eyes. "It's alright, baby."  
"Yeah, it's alright, baby," Baron mocked.

He climbed back up on the bed and settled behind her again. He kept his eyes on Seth while he popped the lid on the bottle and lubed up his dick. That sick grin returned on his face before placing a hand on her hip and pushing into her tight ass.

"Please! It hurts!" She cried.  
"It's supposed to," he said.

She could do nothing but lay there and take it. She was on her knees with her ass up in the air, hands behind her back and face down on the bed. He held her up with his hands on her hips, moving slow at first until he was sure her ass was wet enough to take a pounding like no other.

"Ready?" He slapped her ass and chuckled.

He didn't give her time to try and come up with an answer. He started thrusting fast right away, hearing how she cried out again. From the floor Seth mumbled threats but nothing really got through. Baron's sole focus was on her. He kept fucking her ass, feeling how she finally tensed up and came with a cry she clearly tried to hold back.

"Ha! I just made your woman cum!" He mocked Seth. "She's a fucking slut. She just loves taking my dick up her ass."  
"I'll fucking kill you!" Seth sneered.  
"Keep dreaming, little man," Baron laughed.

He gave her three harder thrusts and then buried his dick as deep inside her as it could get. He chuckled again and slowly pulled out, keeping his hands on her buttocks to spread them.

"Creampie!" He grinned at Seth. "She looks so good with my cum inside her."  
"You're a dead man!" Seth yelled.  
"I got a knife so you wanna try that again?" Baron asked.

He moved away from the bed again and grabbed a key from the backback.

"I'll tell you what. I just gave her a damn good anal orgasm but her pussy is still in need. You finish the job and I'll let you both go," he said.

He walked behind Seth and squatted down. He waved the knife in front of Seth's face before unlocking the handcuffs.

"No funny business, little man," he said.

Seth nodded slowly and crawled up behind her on the bed.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said lowly.  
"Just do it," she whispered.  
"Yeah, just do it," Baron snorted back a laugh. "You fuck her real hard and you make sure she cums before you do."

Seth grabbed her hips and pushed into her again. He moved slow again but Baron tapped the knife on his ass as a warning and that set him off. He dug his nails into her hips, fucking her harder than he had done in ages. She cried again and he just kept going as hard as he could. It didn't take many minutes before her walls caved in and she turned her head to muffle her screams in the bed. Baron smirked as Seth kept going for another few seconds and then came with a low growl.

For about five seconds they all stood still and all there was heard was their breathing. Seth pulled out of her and looked at Baron as he quickly walked up with the key, unchained her and pulled her up into his arms.

"Are you alright, pretty face?" He asked.  
"I'm great," she sighed happily.  
"I can never get tired of seeing that look," he chuckled. "And Seth?"  
"I'm alright," Seth smiled. "The knife was nerve-racking, not gonna lie about that, but I knew it was coming and that you would never hurt me."  
"Never," Baron shook his head.

He turned her head and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Best birthday ever," he smiled. "Thanks for doing this for me. I love you, Ash. You both played along better than I could have hoped for."  
"I love you too, big man. And happy birthday," she said.  
"We might have to do it again on my birthday but with reversed roles," Seth grinned.  
"Oh, you want me to fuck you in the ass?" Baron stuck out his tongue.

She burst out in laugher, the sweetest sound that made both men smile. She reached for Seth and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You're sure you can handle that role?" She asked.  
"Maybe," he grinned. "Or I might switch it up for my liking. Daddy's coming home and he doesn't like to see another man in his baby's bed."  
"You're an idiot," she laughed. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too, baby," Seth kissed her again. "This thing right here is the best thing that has ever happened to me."


End file.
